


He Likes Me?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [6]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse, Jaime is oblivious to Bart's crush until his mom points it out to him. Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This version has like an extra 50 or so words at the end, aha.

Throughout all of dinner and evening TV, the conversation between Jaime’s mother and Bart was relentless.

The boy seemed to have a knack at getting superiors to like him, and Jaime couldn’t help but be both envious and fascinated by the show.

He was even more surprised (and thankful) that Bart managed to keep his speedster to acts to a pretty much non-existent state (with the odd accidental tapping and vibrating, but a quick kick to the shin under the table soon rectified that.) Not once did he mention any antics with the team, or anything at all relating to Jaime’s alter-ego, Blue Beetle, or in fact any other superhero.

Jaime was thoroughly impressed.

And so was his mother, apparently. If the conversation afterwards was anything to go.

“Bart’s a nice lad,” She said, drying up the rest of the dishes. Bart had already washed them.

“Yeah, he’s a good friend.” Jaime replied absent-minded, putting away the dishes.

“Where did you meet him, again?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh school. Mathletes contest, he goes to school in Central City.” His mother nodded,

“Well it was nice of him to come down so far for dinner. He must really like you. He’s welcome anytime.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind, thanks mum.” Bianca smiled brightly at her son. As he turned to leave the kitchen and retire to his room for the night, she called out: “So how long have you two been dating?”

Jaime froze in his tracks, spluttering. “No no no. We- We’re not dating! Why would you assume that?” His face was a pure expression of incredulity.

“Oh. You’re not? Well, it’s just, you know, the way you act together.”

“The way we _act?_ ” Jaime asked, still radiating disbelief.

Bianca nodded, putting the dish cloth away.

“Yes. I mean, he hardly takes his eyes off you! And vice versa, really. (More indignant splutters came from Jaime’s mouth at this point.) Plus, didn’t he buy you chocolates last week?” She asked, nodding towards the half-empty box that sat atop the refrigerator.

Jaime’s could feel his face heating up, and it took him a while to get the muscles in his mouth moving again.

“Yes, but they were jus-“

“But nothing,” She cut across him, crossing her arms over her chest. “He likes you. And I’m pretty sure you like him too, hijo, or why else would you have been smiling so frequently at him during dinner?” She adopted a teasing tone at the last part, because Jaime hadn’t smiled that much. (He had).

_The elder is belittling you. Commencing removal operation-_

“No!” Jaime blurt out, causing his mother to raise an eyebrow at him. “It’s not- we’re not- he doesn’t… Uh, I’m going to bed, goodnight!”

Jaime cleared out of the kitchen, as fast as he could, and shut himself in his room. He slid down behind the closed door, heart hammering in his chest.

His mother was right.

Bart had a crush on him. And-

_The Impulse is approaching from the West._

Jaime had roughly 0.79 seconds before he was tackled impossibly backwards, kept up only by the door behind him.

Bart was kissing him. And- and Jaime was kissing him back.

He bought his hands up to Bart's hips, steadying the speedster in his lap.

When they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, Bart breathlessly got out: "I like you." Jaime's lips quirked up slightly in response,

"I know." He whispered back, before leaning in for another kiss. "I like you, too." He said afterwards.


End file.
